The Other Side
by ChaosHasCome
Summary: Short drabbles starring our favorite characters.   *Kyouya, Gingka, Madoka, and Nile centric*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: These are my random drabbles, created in the process of writing The Flip Side of Perfection. Some of these are outtakes, scenes that I cut because they didn't match the plot, completely random plot bunnies that may one day develop into full fledged stories, or just plain old drabbles. They feature various members of the Beyblade Metal Saga; mainly Kyouya, Gingka, Madoka, and Nile. Because they're my favorite. So yeah. But look out for Benkei, Kenta, Hikaru, or even Yuu. **

**So without further ado...**

Drabble One

**The King's Roar**

A pulsing thread of green power, spread between two spirits. It surges through one and into the other, out of the latter and into the former. An endless loop of companionship and support.

Reaching with his mind, he draws upon the green light and throws his head back. A feral growl escapes his throat, slipping out of snarling lips, echoing the louder roar. A roar filled with primitive animal instincts, the ferociousness of the wild, and the strength of the King of the Beasts.

A fist is thrown forward, matched by a bright burst of light and clashing of metal. Winds whip into a crazed frenzy, flinging the lesser of the powers to and fro. The tremendous roar seems to resound in the very howling of the winds, lingers in the aftermath of the terrible power.

In the end, there is one winner, one who stands victorious. One King.

_Only one._

**A/N: Thoughts? Should I continue? What do you make of my interpretation of Kyouya battling? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's the next one. Just kind of a character building drabble. Ties in with The Flip Side. Or at least it will, when chapter six is posted. But can also stand alone. Oh, and haters...go hate somewhere else. You really aren't wanted here. **

Drabble Two

**Is That Too Much To Ask?**

I want a girl who knows who she is and embraces it.

Is that too much to ask?

I want a girl who loves herself and radiates that love to others.

Is that too much to ask?

I want a girl who loves the sand and the sun and small towns on the river.

Is that too much to ask?

I want a girl who understands me and my passion.

Is that too much to ask?

I want a girl who will never make me choose between my heart and my spirit.

Is that too much to ask?

I want a girl who accepts clay houses with thatched roofs, sand vipers, and sprawling alleys.

Is that to much to ask?

I want a girl who loves nature, a girl who cares for everything around her.

Is that too much to ask?

I want a girl who cares about how I feel.

Is that too much to ask?

I want a girl who loves me for me.

Is that too much to ask?

I hope not.

**A/N: Ah, Nile. How I love writing your character. So sweet. This is just kind of giving his character some more depth, from how I view his personality. Plus it helps with brain stimulation while writing the next chapter. So yeah.  
><strong>

**Thoughts? Do you think that I portrayed Nile correctly? Who should I write about next? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third one up! Stand alone, completely. Has nothing to do with the Flip Side. Just an idea that popped into my brain. Kind of free verse-ish. Kinda not.**

Drabble Three

**Monsters of Men**

The piercing cry reached his ears, soothing away the bad dreams and calming his racing heart.

The dreams came often now. Every night.

A soul consumed by **darkness**. Eyes alight with demonic light. An evil that pierced the soul.

A single feather floating down on the wind, the tear of an eagle.

Uncontrollable **rage**. Burning **desire**. Win. Must win. Can't lose.

_Cannot lose._

A beautiful creature drifted down on the wind. Perched on his shoulder.

Solid. Real. Alive. Pure.

_Good._

The dreams, they would come. The anger, it would come. The tears, they would fall.

But the evil, it would f a d e.

It would no longer make monsters of men.

**A/N: In case you couldn't tell, that was our dear Tsubasa. Thoughts? Comments? How would you feel if you were taken over by dark spirits? **


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble Four

**The Spirit Within**

Blue fire courses through his veins

Streaks across his skin

Kindles in his eyes

His partner feels it

Electricity, power courses through its metal

An extension of his body

An extra limb

A passion fueled by love

determination

friendship

spirit

Partner and companion

Driven by the spirit that lives within

_{themselves}_

and floods outside

apparent to all

_{friends and enemies}_

Fates intertwined

Souls connected

Bonded

Forever in **spirit **they live

**A/N: So this just sorta popped out. Dear Gingka and Pegasus. I thought it would be good to outline their bond, as it seems to be the most important factor in Gingka's life. **

**Thoughts? Love the style? Hate it? Who's your favorite character? **


	5. Chapter 5

Drabble Five

**Midnight Rendezvous**

Slipping like shadows down the street, night air cloaking their bodies, two lovers meet under the moonlight.

The air is still, the sky is bright with stars. The world is sleeping. The two embrace.

Soft lips meet chapped lips. They move against each other in a rhythm as familiar as the tides. Caressing, each giving and taking in equal parts.

Small hands delicately wind through thick hair, tugging and releasing it from its bindings. It falls free in her hands and she delicately runs her fingers through it.

Large, calloused hands smooth over her skin, touching and lighting her insides on fire. His mouth whispers over her neck. A flush spreads across her cheeks. The moon watches over them, bathing them in a warm silver light.

She pulls his mouth back to hers. Tongue dances with tongue. Warm body flush with warm body. Her teeth nip his ear. A soft growl rumbles in his chest. A groan rises in her throat. Lips meet again.

Passionate, fierce. No longer gentle but just as loving.

She runs her hands down his back. He cradles her in his arms.

They part. Panting. Regaining breath.

Eyes meet eyes. Souls intertwine. The stars blink down.

The moon stands witness.

Parting with one last embrace. No words. Words would soil the moment.

They don't need words anyway.

They can feel the love, the fire, kindled between them.

It fills the air.

Dawn breaks.

They are gone.

**A/N: So this is kind of an outtake from The Flip Side because I've decided to cut this scene from later chapters of the story. So take it as is and enjoy it. If you don't like it, I'm sorry. I know not everyone likes this sort of thing. **

**Who do you think the couple was? I think it's pretty obvious but that's because I wrote it. Thoughts? **


	6. Chapter 6

Drabble Six

**Consumed**

He'd enjoyed it, you know. Absorbing others' power with nothing in return. Enjoyed crushing dreams, shattering hopes, destroying spirits.

He'd enjoyed being a monster.

He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't controlled, _consumed, _by the darkness. Couldn't recall a time he wasn't wrapped in its sweet embrace.

He'd enjoyed being controlled.

Or at least, he'd thought he did. When that battle came, the battle with green pitted against purple, he'd realized what he'd been missing. For a precious few minutes, he'd tasted something foreign.

Freedom. And he'd enjoyed it.

He'd risen to the challenge, fought with only his power. Not stolen power. Hidden power. His own force of will that abated the dark forces, if only for mere moments. His own spirit.

But he'd felt it. The darkness.

It festered just beneath the surface. And it waited. It waited for him to show weakness, for him to feel true thrill in the battle. For his blader spirit to emerge.

Then it struck him down.

Down _down_ **down**.

Deep into the recesses of his mind where the evil, wild thoughts lay in wait for him. They clamped their greedy jaws around him, locked him -_Ryuuga- _away.

And even after it was over -even after he was free- he wasn't _truly_ free. Not really. Some part of him, of Ryuuga, remained in that place.

Trapped with the darkest of his thoughts, the deepest of his desires.

Evil. Consumed.

Some part of him, no matter how small, remained in the dark abyss.

That part of him was still a **monster.**

**A/N: So quite obviously, that was our dear, dear Ryuuga. This is for** MizuneMinamiki. **I hoped you enjoyed Ryuuga's drabble. I know it was fun writing it. **

**BTW: couple in drabble 5 was kyouya and madoka**

**Thoughts? Who is your favorite character? Who should I write for next? Like it? Do you like Ryuuga? **


	7. Chapter 7

Drabble Seven

**The Sidelines**

Madoka was content with her life.

Usually.

Usually she was content with watching as

Gingka

Kyouya

Yuu

Tsubasa

Masamune

took the glory and the fame and the recognition and the praise.

Usually she wouldn't complain, wouldn't whine, wouldn't sulk.

Usually she wouldn't resent them.

But sometimes, not usually, she did.

She would complain to herself.

She would whine about how unfair it was.

She would resent them the fame and the recognition and the praise and the glory.

Wasn't she there, as well?

Didn't she help just as much as them?

Wouldn't Leone and Pegasus be broken ten times over if not for her?

Wouldn't Masamune and Yuu and Tsubasa be unknown if not for her support of them in the world championships?

Wouldn't they? _Wouldn't they?_

**They would.**

None of them knew what it was like to be on the sidelines.

What it was like to be a spectator.

But then she would remember.

And she would be content with her life once more.

Usually.

**A/N: So that turned out a lot more angst-ridden than I had anticipated. I was just exploring the thought that Madoka must sometimes feel left out. Like it? Thoughts on it? Next up is Yuu. Time for youtube inspiration. **


	8. Chapter 8

Drabble Eight

**Admiration**

*****A List of Things Yuu Admired About Ryuuga*****

**He never gave in**

He would battle and battle but never succumb to anyone else. Yuu wanted desperately to be that strong. It was a different kind of strength than just pure bey strength. It was confidence and pride and passion.

**He was talented**

Yuu had never encountered anyone strong enough to withstand Flame Libra's special move. It was refreshing and wonderful and thinking about battling Ryuuga again gave him a thrill beyond pleasure.

**He was aloof**

Unlike everyone else who'd ever met Yuu, Ryuuga did not immediately dote or fawn over him. He looked down on him as a blader who needed to improve vastly in order to be worthy. Yuu loved it. It was nice not to be treated like a child.

**They shared part of a name**

Yuu knew it was silly but his name was a part of Ryuuga's. He thought that maybe _maybe_ it connected them.

**He was powerful**

Ryuuga was a blader who knew how to get what he wanted. Yuu knew that tagging along for the ride would bring him to places he could've only imagined before.

**But he was not loyal**

Yuu still felt betrayed, even to this day. Perhaps it had been the wishful thinking of his youth but he hadn't thought Ryuuga so heartless. But he was. He cared for nothing and no one but himself. Yuu realized it too late.

And **loyalty** was the one thing that Yuu admired above all.

**A/N: Not crazy about this one but I think it's semi-truthful. Thoughts? Who's up next? What's your favorite thing about Yuu? About Ryuuga? **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**A/N: This is just a strange, random thought that popped into my head. Total crack couple and not really one that I support but I thought I'd try it out. Don't like it, don't read it. HikaruXRyo **

**Unrequited**

She'd come to associate safety with him. Nothing could get to her, or hurt her, when he was near.

_flash of darkness, screaming**screaming**screaming_

He was older. Taller. Stronger. That burgundy suit that clashed ridiculously with his red hair. That burgundy suit that made him look delicious and wonderful and crazy all at once.

_purple light, falling**falling**falling_

Of course she loved him. But it was a love from afar. Never to be known. Never to see the light of day. He could never feel the same way. Never never never. She was just a young girl, an adopted daughter. Just Hikaru.

_Everything faded away to **black**_**black**_**black**_

_Just Hikaru_

**f a d e d a w a y**

**A/N: Kind of- okay very- strange and random. italic/bold parts are flashbacks to her battle with Ryuuga and L-Drago. It's very different and if you don't like it that's alright. Crack couples aren't for everyone. **


	10. Chapter 10

Drabble Ten

**To Be Number One**

Masamune had only one ambition in life.

To be number one.

He wasn't quite sure why this was so important to him, only that it was and always had been.

He had to be number one at _everything._

Perhaps it came from his childhood. He was constantly failing at simple children's games- and he was therefore made fun of mercilessly. Perhaps that was what had caused his obsession.

Being number one was the most important thing.

He made it his mantra. When he was doubting himself or his ability, he had it to fall back on. He was number one. He was number one. _He was number one._

For the longest time, it was the only thing that had mattered to him. Being the best of the best at everything.

_Being number one._

But then he met Gingka and Yuu and Tsubasa and Madoka and he had _friends._

It was a foreign word, because Masamune had never before had a real friend. He'd always been much too concerned with becoming number one.

Friends had always gotten in his way before.

But now he realized that friends could help him accomplish his goal. They loved him and he loved them.

They helped one another achieve their dreams.

For the first time in his life, Masamune thought that there just might be something more important than being number one.

**A/N: Thanks to all my reviewers! I love Masamune and my curiosity with his obsession over being number one turned into this drabble. Thanks to RinnyEjito12 for the idea in the first place. Next is a relatively ignored, minor character with tons of potential. Demure! Be excited.**

**Thoughts? Do you like Masamune? What's up with his hair anyways? Did he get struck by lightning?  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Drabble Eleven

**Long Shot**

Demure knew that his eyesight gave him an edge over the competition. He just didn't know that the competition would cheat.

The elbow that jabbed into him hurt. The fact that he'd just lost his chance at the world championships hurt worse.

He knew the cheating boy that won had no real talent. So he followed him and waited for his chance to strike.

It was a long shot but it was still a shot.

But unfortunately, his eyesight did not allow him to see through walls.

He knew the lousy cheat was a coward, and his hiding only confirmed his suspicions.

Sitting on the roof of a building, Demure saw the pair before he heard them.

Nile. Kyouya.

He watched as the cheat lured them into a trap. He knew it was a trap.

Knew it.

So when the trio-_which did not contain Nile and Kyouya, he noticed-_emerged from hiding, he followed them with his eyes.

Then he told on the cheat.

And when he was rewarded by Nile and Kyouya with another chance...well...

He wasn't going to waste it.

Demure grinned.

Maybe it hadn't been such a long shot after all.

**A/N: Demure is so hard to write, seeing as we know very little about him. But he has a calming character, I think. Although I'm not sure how good this one is. Oh well. Thanks to RinnyEjito12 for the idea. **

**Thoughts? Any Demure fans out there? Anyone besides me wish they had awesome eyesight like him? Next up is...? Ideas? **


	12. Chapter 12

Drabble Twelve

**The 4000 Year Old Secret**

Uphold the 4000 year old secret.

Be honorable. Fight with honor. Win with honor.

Do not lose.

But if you lose, lose with honor.

Do not lose.

Be strong. Stand firm and unmoving.

Be controlled.

Lock away all but the necessary emotion while battling.

Be courageous. Never back down in the face of a challenge.

Stand your ground, unshakable.

Uphold the 4000 year old secret.

For with it you uphold the name of China.

**A/N: Sorry about the no-update yesterday. Basketball and life got in the way. But here is this new one shot. Not focused on a character but on a team. Think it's pretty obvious who. **

**Thoughts? Who's your favorite blader off of the Chinese team? Favorite from Team Wild Fang? **


	13. Chapter 13

Drabble Thirteen

**Imperfect**

The best thing about me is you.  
>- <strong>Shannon Crown<strong>

I'm not perfect.

I am scarred. Emotionally. Physically.

I have a temper that flares at the slightest breeze.

Of course, you know that.

My hands are rough, calloused.

So is my heart.

Even so, it belongs to you.

My passion runs wild. My strength is uncontrollable.

I am feral.

Despite it all, you love me.

I'm a rival to your best friend and ex-lover

I throw things out of proportion, jump to conclusions.

There are so many terrible, terrible things about me.

I am flawed.

I am imperfect.

But always, _always_, the best thing about me is **you**.

**A/N: Kyouya/Madoka drabble. Sorry about my absence yesterday, and I'm sorry to all my wonderful reviewers who I didn't get the chance to thank in a PM. I had a basketball game last night and then had to be rushed to the hospital because I had a severe allergic reaction to something. They still aren't sure what. But I just finished my 7 page english essay on Huckleberry Finn and figured I'd offer up this gift in hopes you will all forgive me. *crosses fingers* **

**Thoughts? Who should I write next? Ever been in love? I know I haven't. **


	14. Chapter 14

Drabble Fourteen

**Alone**  
>A friend to all is a friend to none.<br>-**Aristotle-**

Sure, he had friends.

Of course he did.

He was _Chao Xin_

Champion.

Sort of

Everyone loved him

Obviously

He had millions of friends.

He could call up any number of famous actors

or actresses

or beybladers

and ask them to hang out.

And they'd definitely say yes.

Who wouldn't?

So yeah, he had friends.

But why, as he watched the other three members of his team having fun together, did he feel so...

So strange.

So alienated.

So **alone**.

**A/N: So yeah. Chao Xin. He's an awesome character. I wish I knew him. I'd totally be his friend. Would you? Thoughts? Next? I think I'm going to start incorporating a quote at the beginning of each of these drabbles. It's good for inspiration. **

**So I have a challenge. **

**I need some quotes. Anyone got a good one? Because if they do, and I like it, I'll probably use it in a drabble. **

**Also, for anyone interested, I'm thinking of doing another, bigger challenge. It would go like this: A creative entry based on any of the drabbles I've previously written would be done. It could be poetry, drawing, animation, a video, or even a playlist to match the drabble. I'd judge 'em, and the first place winner would get a one shot written of their choice; it would be about whatever and whoever they wanted, as long as I am familiar enough with the fandom. Also, I'd review two of their stories(unless I've already done so). Runner up would get a drabble and a review. **

**Anyone interested? If I get enough response, I'll totally do it. If not, then whatevs. Not a big deal. **

**Chaos**


	15. Chapter 15

Drabble Fifteen

**A/N: I'd like to address something. I love reviews. Of all types...well mostly. Constructive criticism, praise, I accept it all. The only thing I don't accept is flames. If you wish to hate on someone, do it else where. It is not appreciated here. If you spend your time insulting both the author and yourself- yes, yourself- by wasting time writing a pointless, hateful review, then I feel sorry for you. Obviously, you have nothing better to do with your life, which must be quite pathetic, if insulting others' hard work is what you sit around doing. For that, you have my condolences. Pathetic people deserve sympathy. **

**On another note, I hope you enjoy this next drabble. If my anonymous hater decides to man up and sign up for an account and THEN insult me, they can feel free. I just hope they know what they're getting into. **

**Idolize**

"Really great people make you feel that you, too, can become great." - Mark Twain

Sora had always admired Gingka Hagane.

He was absolutely everything that Sora aspired to be.

Strong blader.

Passionate.

Loyal friend.

Famous. Adored.

Sora wanted to be all those things and more.

Skilled.

Undefeated.

Powerful.

But Sora had one problem.

He was _too _powerful.

Still.

Even after all his hard work and practice, he still didn't have the right amount of control.

But that didn't matter.

He would be like Gingka eventually.

Because there was just something about the red haired blader that drove him to be great.

Something about him pushed Sora to his limits.

Ginkga was the reason Sora wanted to beyblade.

He was the reason he wanted to be great.

**A/N: So yeah, that's Sora. Gingka idolizer extraordinaire. Thoughts? Do you like Sora? I like his name. Like the quote? Do you like Mark Twain? **

**Chaos**


	16. Chapter 16

Drabble Sixteen

**Absolutely**  
><em>Power Corrupts. Absolute power corrupts absolutely.<em>  
>~<strong>Lord Acton~<strong>

He was absolutely powerful.

No one could stop him.

No one could stop the _monster_ he had become.

He was absolutely in control.

_He knew he **wasn't**._

He was absolutely himself.

_Locked, locked, locked away deep, deep down in the _**darkness.**

He was absolutely sane.

_Crazed laughing, leering. An echoing _**scream** _in the abyss._

He was absolutely human.

_Unearthly wailing, bulging veins. A rotting taint creeping across the skin. Fiery eyes, demonic soul._

**He was absolutely corrupted.**

_He fell into the darkness_

_And it embraced him._

**A/N: I'm back guys! With this shiny new drabble! Basketball, life, school...all got in the way but not to fear, after tomorrow, I have a break from it all soon! Last game for the week tomorrow, then the weekend off to write. I will be alone all weekend, hence giving me PLENTY of time to write more drabbles and FINALLY get a start on the next chapter of The Flip Side of Perfection. **

**So yeah.**

**That was Ryuuga, in case you didn't figure that out. His character is so interesting. I'm obsessed now. Evil people are fascinating. Thoughts? Favorite villain ever from any series? Favorite song? What song do you think represents Ryuuga? **


	17. Chapter 17

Drabble Seventeen

_**Insomniatic Romantic**__  
>When you are in love you can't fall asleep because reality is better than your dreams.<em>  
>~<strong>Dr. Seuss~<strong>

He was a fool.

A lovesick fool, but a fool none the less.

Nile knew he had a problem. Ever since he'd seen her strolling casually through the streets of Metal City with Madoka and Kenta, he'd been a goner. Ever since she'd blushed and muttered a shy hello in his direction, he'd been head over heels.

Which brings him to his current issue.

Insomnia.

He couldn't sleep because every time he did, he worried that the tentative happiness he'd found in this girl would vanish with his dreams the next morning.

So he didn't sleep.

But not sleeping was taking its toll.

Of course, Nile currently couldn't bring himself to care. The head of the girl he loved was placed gently, hesitantly in his lap. His tan fingers wove deftly in and out of her soft locks. Her quiet hum of contentment sung through his bones.

Who ever thought a beautiful girl from the city could love a dirty boy from the desert?

Not him. He could still hardly believe it. It seemed as if every day was a waking dream.

Maybe it was.

And if it was just a dream...well...

Nile hoped he never had to wake up.

**A/N: I love Nile and I love experimenting with his character. He's so fun to write. This girl can be whoever you want it to be because I honestly don't even know who it is. Various thoughts were running through my head. **

**Thoughts? Love it? What could I do better? Feedback is loved.**

**Chaos**


	18. Chapter 18

Drabble Eighteen

**The Fighter**

I do not have superior intelligence or faultless looks. I do not captivate a room or run a mile under six minutes. I only succeeded because I was still working after everyone else went to sleep.

**~Greg Evans~**

When the lights went out, he remained awake.

When the sun set, he ran further.

Faster, harder.

When the sun rose, he battled longer.

When he slept, he dreamed of battling.

Eat, sleep, _breathe_ bey battling.

Others were smarter.

Others were better looking.

But he was stronger.

He trained longer, harder than _anyone _else.

And that was why he would be great.

_Greater than everyone else._

He, _Kyouya Tategami, _would stand on top of the world.

So he trained.

Harder, faster, longer.

**A/N: So here's Kyouya. Next up is a KyouMado drabble which will probably be more humorous than not and maaaay possibly become a one-shot. So we'll see. But yeah. **

**Thoughts? Favorite flavor of ice cream? How bout them Giants? **

**Chaos **


	19. Chapter 19

Drabble Nineteen

**The In-Laws**

Adam was the luckiest man; he had no mother-in-law.

**~Mark Twain~**

Wipe the sweat from your palms.

Take deep breaths.

It's no big deal.

It's only her parents.

Only your future in-laws.

Maybe her mom will have the familiar wide eyes.

Maybe her dad will have that glossy brown hair.

Or maybe they'll hate you.

Scowl in the mirror.

Flatten your hair.

Snarl when it springs back up, unruly as ever.

Smell your breath.

Pop in a mint.

Exhale.

Maybe her mom will smile that familiar grin.

Maybe her dad will have that loud, bursting laugh.

Maybe he'll shoot you.

Wash your face.

Button your shirt.

Tie your tie.

C'mon Kyouya.

You're a beyblade _champion._

Brave. Be brave.

It's only the parents of the girl you love.

You only have to ask her dad for permission.

Permission to marry his only daughter.

You groan.

Run a hand through your hair.

You can do this.

_You can do this._

**You can't do this.**

"Kyouya, honey, are you ready to leave."

No. "Yes."

One step after another.

Don't trip.

Time to meet the in-laws.

**A/N: Good golly gosh! I've been gone for what feels like ages! But here is this Kyouya drabble, a bit OOC but I love it so I hope you love it too.**

**Thoughts? Would you be nervous to meet your love's parents? Do you think all mother-in-laws are evil? Favorite color?**

**Chaos**


	20. Chapter 20

Drabble Twenty

**Ruined**  
>Men never plan to be failures; they simply fail to plan to be successful.<strong><br>William A. Ward**

He never thought he would fail. It wasn't even a possibility.

His plans were well laid, everything accounted for. All anomalies taken care of.

No teenage star wannabes would ruin his chances at world domination.

Of course world domination was Ryuuga's goal; he simply wished to obtain power and increase his wealth.

He'd always had expensive tastes after all.

But even the best laid plans can be wrecked. And his crashed and burned around his ears.

Overturned by a band of misfit children and a resurrected enemy.

Betrayed by the very man he brought out of the ashes into greatness.

Destroyed by the very bey he sought to control.

And now he was a broken man.

A lonely man.

A bitter man.

A ruined man.

**A.N. So yeah. Guess who? Thoughts? Ever failed? Ever failed epically? I know I have. I mean, c'mon, I'm only human. **

**And oh yeah! Favorite Michael Jackson song? Or do you find him as creepy as I do.**

**Though I am partial to Thriller. **

**Chaos**


	21. Chapter 21

Drabble Twenty One

**Remembrance**  
>You have to learn the rules of the game. And then you have to play better than anyone else.<strong><br>~Albert Einstein~**

She had been holding her hand. Her weak, pale hand that had suddenly gone limp as the life filtered out of those eyes- _her eyes- _while the gulls cried and the waves pounded in time to the beat of her heart.

_Become the best. Become the best for her._

Hikaru remembered very little about her mother. She had been sick for a long time, moved to the coast in an attempt to heal. It hadn't worked. The salty air had stung her skin and the humid days had done nothing to help raging fevers.

Hikaru remembered that she loved the ocean, had felt a deep pull towards its glassy waters and sandy shoals. When her mother grew too weak to supervise her, Hikaru was no longer allowed to play in the foamy waves or build towering sandcastles. She had to settle for watching through a window, her sight veiled by warped panes of glass. The resounding call of the ocean lulled her to sleep each night, even as her mother coughed and moaned in the room next to her.

When the day came, the day her mother was consumed, Hikaru held her slender hand and cried over what she lost, cried over what she'd gained, and cried over what she had left to do.

When the day came, the day her mother died, Hikaru smoothed back tangled hair from sweaty, pallid skin and hated life for being so cruel, hated her mother for leaving her, hated herself for being selfishly grateful of her new found freedom.

When the day came, the day Hikaru left, she gently tucked twisted sheets around the still body and promised her mother she would win, promised herself she would never give up, promised the world she would be the absolute best.

Hikaru had clutched the bey to her chest and sobbed some more, hated some more, promised some more.

Sobbed because she didn't know how to beyblade.

Hated because she didn't know what else to feel.

Promised she would learn the rules of the game.

_In remembrance. In remembrance of her mother._

**A/N: blackcatneko999, this is for you. You wanted some Hikaru, you got some Hikaru. I hope you enjoy it. It was bittersweet for me to write. As always, thank you to my astounding reviewers! I love you all to death! **

**Thoughts? Wish you had blue hair? I know I don't. Worst flavor of jell-o? **

**Chaos**


	22. Chapter 22

Drabble Twenty Two

**Loss**

**No one ever told me that grief felt so like fear.**

**~C.S. Lewis~**

She did not know if she was simply afraid.

All she knew were flashes of purple and pain and **screaming.**

She did not know if she was simply grieving.

All she knew was loss: loss of herself, of her spirit, of her determination, of her goal in life.

She lost herself in the hard clashes of metal. She shrunk and hid in a far corner of her mind while the pain and the screaming and the ringing went on and on and _**on**_.

She lost her spirit in the shattering of her bey. She felt it evaporate from her body like steam from a boiling pot. As her bey broke, so did her spirit.

She lost her determination in the bright purple lights, the lights that never seemed to cease in their endless flashing. With every new violet streak, vivid against her closed eyelids, came a spray of pain and intense sorrow. In those lights, she lost sight of her will to beyblade.

She lost her goal in life as survival instinct poured through her system. Her mother went flying out her head as she went flying through the air. It landed, shattered and bleeding, beside her bruised and battered body on the arena floor.

She did not know enough about herself to tell if she was grieving what she had lost or if she was afraid of she had now become.  
>And she didn't know if any of it would ever come back.<p>

**A/N: So here's a Hikaru one shot, based loosely on why I think Hikaru no longer beyblades, after she'd been so determined from the start. **

**Who loves Captain Jack Sparrow? *raises hand* I would marry that man.**

**Chaos**


	23. Chapter 23

Drabble Twenty Three

**Betrayal**

**Even the closest friends can become the worst enemies.**

**~Anonymous~**

He was a fool. He always had been.

He'd always been wrapped in his little world of perfection and trust. He didn't see – _didn't know_ – all the troubles the real world held.

Until his eyes were opened the day Toby fell. And fell and fell and didn't get back up again. He almost couldn't believe such awful things truly happened to such good, pure people like Toby.

As his friend grew grievously ill, he wept and wept and couldn't seem to stop the tears. His only comfort was Masamune – a kindred soul battling the same pain. A trusted friend who would always be there for support.

Until he wasn't.

Japan and fame and that idiot _Gingka _stole him away.

And suddenly, he was very very alone in a huge, dark world.

And once Toby was stabilized and the fear had receded, he only felt one thing.

It was harsh and stinging, souring his mind and corrupting his spirit.

It tasted metallic on his tongue, like blood.

_Betrayal._

**A/N: Uhmm...hi? So I'm back from a very extended absence...I've found my muse again guys! Be excited. Because I just finished watching the most current episode of Beyblade in english and it totally sparked some inspiration. And then there was Jack. He's the best character ever. Period. No questions asked. Look for a one shot about him, probably. He's just so brilliant. **

**But yeah, I'm rambling. **

**I can't tell you how good it feels to be back!**

**Thoughts? Who do you think it is, though I'm sure it's pretty obvious? Do you like brownies? **

**'Cause I love brownies.**

**~Chaos**


	24. Chapter 24

Drabble Twenty Four

**Wicked Game**

**The world was on fire and no-one could save me but you**

**It's strange what desire will make foolish people do  
>No I'd never dreamed that I'd meet somebody like you<br>And I'd never dreamed that I'd lose somebody like you**

The couch creaked as he collapsed on it, drink in hand. A deep numbness had spread over his body, chasing away the heavy blanket of depression. He ran a hand through his unruly red hair, wondering – not for the first time – how he could have fallen so low. But he knew the answer. It was her.

**No, I don't wanna fall in love, no**

**No, I don't wanna fall in love**

**This world will break your heart**

**Nobody's falling in love**

It was her laugh and her eyes and her bey obsession and, most of all, her rejection. It was everything he wanted and could not have.

**What a wicked game to play, to make me feel this way**

**What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you**

**What a wicked thing to say, you never felt this way**

**What a wicked thing to do, to let me dream of you**

She captured his heart without even realizing it. The hugs, the long chats, all the nights spent asleep on her couch as she crouched over his bey. Every night thoughts of her voice and whispers of touch filled his dreams, haunting him as nothing ever had before. But she wasn't his – she never would be. She belonged to a green haired blader. She chose his rival, while silently rejecting him. She shredded his heart without even realizing it.

**No, I don't wanna fall in love, no**

**No, I don't wanna fall in love**

**This world will break your heart**

**Nobody's falling in love**

He hadn't wanted to love her. He hadn't wanted to lose her.

But what he wanted had never really seemed to matter.

**A/N: I'm back! Gah, I've been gone too long. This is really rusty and I totally apologize. The song is Wicked Game by Phillip Phillips. Very angsty, definitely listen to it. It's wonderful. I offer up this Gingka angst to appease you all for my very long absence. **

**Did it work? **

**Thoughts?**

**~Chaos**


	25. Chapter 25

Drabble Twenty Five

_Good as gold that's how I'll remember you and your eyes of delta blue_

A bright flame of red hair stood out defiantly against drizzling rain.

The city was gray today.

Usually it was a gorgeous metallic silver that Gingka loved.

But today it was merely a flat gray.

Perhaps it would stay that way forever.

She was gone.

Perhaps forever.

She had boarded a flight and left him, Gingka—her best friend—behind.

She had boarded a flight with _him_.

Gingka didn't know where the flight was taking her. Where she was going.

He only knew that she was gone.

And nothing would ever be the same again.

_Here I stay if I wasn't so afraid I would chase her down tonight._

**A/N: Hey guys…it's me. I'm back? Hahaha…yeah it's been a while hasn't it? Does anyone even still read my stuff? Is anyone even interested in it anymore? I think I'm going to rewrite **_**The Flip Side**_**. Anyone on board with that, maybe? Sorry for my long absence, please forgive me? I offer a thousand apologies and one million internet cookies to you all if you accept them. My strong suit has always been baking. It feels food to be back again. The italics quotes at the beginning and end are property of The Apache Relay (song: Good As Gold). They're great, check them out if you like Indie Folk music. **

**Much love,**

**Chaos**

**P.S. More Gingka angst…sorry 'bout that.**


End file.
